ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE
by kieraa
Summary: The story about another wolf pack that live the exact same lives as our favourite wolves except the outcomes are different. The other pack is now under the command of the Volturi as their own personal guard dogs. Can a certain Cullen save their lives?
1. Captured

_Hey guys, another story in the works :)  
>Hope you like it!<br>xxx__  
><em>

**ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I got a pocket…. Err, something, something all mine. Oh, whoa oh-"

"Sarah! Shut the fuck up before I shove your pocket full of sunshine up your ass!" Paulina shouted from across the barred room.

"What's up your ass?" Quin said amused.

"Whatever it is, it's sideways," Emma laughed, giving her friend a high-five.

Brandy looked up from her lazy position in the corner to smile at their tag team.

It was all quiet in the room for a moment before a quiet hum could be heard.

Paulina snapped. "SARAH!" She yelled before lunging over to attack the cheerful girl. Paulina phased mid-air easily since she has never been the calm one of the group. Her clothes- or what was left of them, were strewn over the cold cement of a floor while her body went flying.

Sarah dodged the she-wolf instantly, this hasn't been the first time Paulina has lost her temper with her. She just tries not to take it personal.

**"STOP IT!"** The alpha of the group commanded in a thick voice full of authority.

Paulina froze instantly and the weight of the command was so strong she fell to her stomach. She huffed and morphed back into her naked human form. If she was a cartoon, steam would be blowing out her ears.

"Sorry San," Sarah said sincerely.

"Yeah sorry," Paulina muttered, not even hinting that she was sincere.

"God, everyday!" Sandra grumbled to herself. She slide down the rock walls aggravated and sighed, blowing hair out of her face furiously. She shook her head, trying to fade out the arguing that happens on a daily base.

"Dude, don't worry about her, she's just a grump," Coleen said comforting to Sarah. Sarah shrugged, uncaring before joining Coleen and Brandy in the corner of the small cell where they absentmindly drew patterns in the dirt with their fingers.

Paulina slapped the back of Sarah's head as she walked passed, "You owe my new clothes! No way am I using clothes from the bats."

Paulina and most of the she-wolf pack call vampires many names such as bat, coffin-rocker, mosquitoes, leech, parasite and many more. Since were-wolves, or should I say shape-shifters, were mortal enemies with vampires they never got along, to put it nicely.

Jasmine took off her dress and threw it to Paulina. Jazz and Paulina have always been best friends so it's not the first time Jasmine would strip naked in front of everyone to lend her best friend clothes.

"You owe me!" Jasmine said amused. Nudity has never been a problem in the pack since it's inevitable but Jasmine- out of the entire pack was more open and laid back about her body. Heck, she liked her body so much she even considered being a nudist just to show it off.

Liam, the only guy in the group was sleeping in the middle of the room, twitching every now and then. You would think a guy surrounded by naked or half naked girls all the time would be over excited and well, ecstatic but Liam is different. He can't get enough of teasing the 'pups' of the litter and disobeying alpha commands when he can. Truth is, he hates the wolf side of himself- it is the thing that got them where they are today, in a small, dark and dirty stone chamber cell underground surrounded by royal vampires who think they are top shit and like to use the pack as 'guard dogs'.

**Pack details:  
>San (Sandra) Twinge, Alpha, 19<strong>

**Jazz (Jasmine) Rider, 17**

**Lina (Paulina) Cooper, 17**

**Em (Emma) Brown, 16**

**Jacqueline (Jack) Truscott, 16**

**Quin Martin, 16**

**Liam Duffer (Lee), 18**

**Sar-bear (Sarah) Duffer 15**

**Coles (Coleen) Mancuso, 14**

**Bray (Brandy) Lorusso,14**

A sound was heard throughout the room as footsteps came closer. Em kicked Liam awake and he did so without a word, the group stood up in their fighting stance as three vampires entered the room, all covered in their beloved red robe.

The shorter of the three immortals pretended to gag as he threw Jasmine a spare robe to cover herself up with.

"Today I only need three mutts, so who is it?" Aro said with his chin held up high and an evil smile plastered on his face. Straight to bussiness, not even a friendly hello.

Liam sat down straight away, glaring at the vampire trio, he would never bow down to them nor do what they request.

None of the pack spoke for the vampires like to have a little fun with the vulnerability of the pack.

The first time they were here, three months ago they all tried to escape on a daily basis. As punishment they got Jane (The leech with the power to make the most strongest of people to collapse from the intense pain they recieve from her) to torment and to use her painful ability to one member at a time in front of the whole pack so they could witness each other's pain. Sandra has commanded them all to do what they ask since she can't bare to see her pack in pain.

San looked around the room and did not want to see anyone in her pack hurt.

"Anyone? I might go get Jane-"

"I'll go," Sandra said stepping forward immediately at the mention of the demon-child's name, her toned stomach clenching when she took a few steps infront of her pack members. All of the pack were very toned, which came in handy to attract attention of the opposite, but now in a creepy dungeon type lair underground a castle of vampires, body image was the last thing they were all concerned about.

"Ah, the leader wants to take one for the team," Marcus said with no humour in his voice.

"Very well, but we need two others. We have newborns here and we would like to test their powers as well as their strength. Who's up for it?" Caius said, his blood red eyes twinkling with delight.

Jasmine looked around the room and calmly stood forward. She didn't have to say anything.

Coleen was about to step forward and Quin noticed. She quickly stood up in front of Coles, she couldn't stand watching the younger members fall victim to the evil vampires.

"This way please," Aro said very pleased with himself. He liked to test young vampires with the wolves, and since the wolf-pack heals fast he can always reuse them over and over. He makes sure he doesn't kill them… even if they beg him.

"The beauty about it, is that there is always more where that came from," Caius said, referring to the La Push wolf pack.

Liam glanced at his younger sister in question, but they didn't dare to speak.

Quin, Sandra and Jasmine were let out of the cell why the others looked on. Bray could have sworn she sore a single tear running down Em's face.

As soon as they left the room almost immediately they could hear the screams and cries of their fellow pack members. They considered each other family so it wasn't a surprise when they all grouped together, silent tears running down all their faces.

And it's only been three months of a life sentence…


	2. Bond

**CHAPTER TWO  
>~Bond<strong>

"I want Tim! Please! It hurts! I want Tim! I miss him! PLEASE!" Jasmine screamed, tears cascading down her cheeks as Jackie and Liam tried to hold her back from hurting herself.

The pack's ancestors also turned into giant wolves and when growing up it was common knowledge to know everything about the legends. One of the important legends involved 'bonding' or in wolf language, 'mating.' It's when a wolf see's their other half. All that matters is that person and all ties to your family and friends mean nothing when you're with them. It's true love in its rarest form. While people around the world are waiting for their 'soul-mate' most of the pack members are searching for theirs.

It's extremely common in the legends but in real life it has hardly happened.

As you could have guessed Jaz has bonded with a guy called Tim. Lucky for them they have always liked each other so it was a happy moment when Jaz saw her boyfriend for the first time since she morphed into a giant wolf. As soon as she looked into Tim's eyes… BAM! She had found her world.

San has never bonded, she use to date Liam but as soon as she transformed she had to break of any ties to the outside world pretty much. Liam use to be happy just like his younger sister Sarah, but as soon as San dumped him… well you probably know what I'm getting at.

There's a rule San has made: No dating or getting into relationships with anyone until you imprint.

Most of the girls think it's unfair.

Paulina has also bonded yet she doesn't want to give into the bond just yet. She has in fact bonded with Jacqueline's younger brother, Ray, much to Jack's disappointment. One day Ray and Paulina will be together, but Paulina says together can wait- especially when Ray is only twelve.

And last but not least is the most peculiar bond. And that is with Quin and her bondee' Theo. His actually name is Bear-Theo Martins. But who would call someone Bear?

Theo is actually older then Quin… by say, fifty-seven years. Quin is seventy-three years old. Too old for any… romantic relationships but Quin loves Theo like an uncle as he loves her as a niece. No one has ever really understood why Quin bonded with an older man. But everyone knows that when imprinting you can either be a friend, sibling, couple, married couple and now… uncle.

It was very strange to only have three out of ten pack members bond. It usually is very common according to the seniors.

"Shut up Jazz! They'll hear you," Coleen whispered. As much as the girls (and Liam) try to act all tough… they are all softies on the inside. They are scared shitless of the royal vamps. Especially Jane.

"I don't care!" Jazz screamed. She was crying in the corner with her hands in fists.

"They'll hurt you!" Brandy shouted over the top of Jazz's cries.

"Let them!" She wailed. Paulina walked over to her best friend and gave her a tight hug.

"Please don't say that. Please…" This is exactly what I was saying. Tough on the outside… soft on the inside.

"Sorry Lina,"

"We're all feeling miserable right now and I'm sure everybody has somebody they miss in their life right now. But we have to keep it together," San said comforting. This made Quin mad.

"Keep it together for what? Huh? We're not giving up but we're not exactly trying to get out of this hell hole! What are we waiting for? Stay here 'til we die? Yeah… great leadership skills, buddy! It's really working out for the best, huh."

"Quin-"

"No, Em! I'm tired of waiting around. I don't want to die, okay? I want to see Theo and I'm pretty sure Lina and Jazz want to go see their mates too."

Looking around the room San noticed that tears were rolling down most of the packs face- including Liam's. She can't deny the attraction she feels for Liam but she would be going against her command in every single way possible since neither of them have imprinted.

It hit her like a ton a brick… Quin is right. Completely, entirely right.

"Yeah…" San nodded to herself.

"What?" The pack said astonished… San has never admitted when she was wrong. Ever.

"Yeah, you are so right. We need to get the hell out of here. Any plans guys?"

**La Push, Washington**

"Jared! Don't be stupid, give me the remote!" Paul yelled out from under Rachel.

"No! What if I like watching nature documentaries…?" Jared defended himself. Kim smiled next to Jared and snuggled closer to him. He happily obliged and put his arm around her.

"Dude- please. It's hurting my eyes!" Paul said, his anger getting the better of him. He never was the calm one of the group.

"Stop," Rachel mumbled placing her hand on Paul's arm. He immediately stopped shaking and looked down at his imprint.

"Sorry," He said sincerely. It pains everyone to think of hurting there imprint, phasing too close to someone is just asking for scars. Take a look at Sam's imprint Emily.

"Jared, pass it here- the games on." Embry walked in holding his hands out. Quil and Jacob followed in soon after.

"Anyone want to come over to the Cullen's?" Jake asked, he tried to hide his excitement but he failed hopelessly. Of course he wants to see his half breed imprint Nessie.

"I'll come!" Seth said from the kitchen, his mouth full of chocolate muffins. Sam and Jacob's pack rivalry finally ended up Jacob, being the better man, walked to Sam's house- his friends in toe and apologized. It was awkward at first but now everything's back to normal.

It's hard to believe only three months ago the Volturi, the royal vampire coven, let them all walk away free. Except a poor innocent vampire from the Denali Coven. The Volturi wants to have an army of gifted vampires, which includes most of the Cullen's and the precious Reneesme Cullen. They thought it was a bonus when they saw a whole pack of shape-shifters.

Aro thought it would be a great idea to keep the wolves as guard dogs. As soon as that idea stored in his brain he went to Australia where another wolf pack lived almost a week after leaving Washington. He was so set on having his own army of guard dogs he let nothing standing in his way. With the help of Jane and her twin Alec, the Aussie wolf pack is now stuck in a tiny chamber underneath the Volturi castle against their free will.

"Chew before you swallow!" Quil said scrunching up his face. He didn't want any bad influence around Claire, his two year-old imprint.

"Sowwy," Seth mumbled, laughing as food dropped his mouth. Seth, as Edward Cullen has mentioned many times before has the kindest, sincerest and purest minds he has ever heard. Seth is so carefree and happy that nothing can spoil his mood.

"No! Not Dora!" Paul screeched when Claire got her hands on the remote. Quil kept a protective eye over Claire and would watch Paul closely if he lost his temper.

Leah and Sam were patrolling/teaching the new wolves a thing or two outside in the meeting grounds where the pack has private gatherings.

_No Collin! Below the waste! –SAM_

_Err… I kind of don't want to head there.. I mean sure if the leech is a chick and everything but a guy…? -COLLIN_

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –BRADY_

_Who cares? You just have to kill the thing –LEAH_

_I care. I don't want the vampires last moment thinking I'm some kind of perve or something –COLLIN_

_Collin, Collin, Collin… don't try and hide your homosexuality. We all know you secretly can't wait to attack between the legs… maybe in more ways then one ;) -BRADY_

_Agh! Brady your putting images in my head! –SAM_

_You two are going to be the worst to patrol with. I swear to God Sam if you pair me with either one of them you will end up loosing your left ball sack –LEAH_

_Do it! Sam, pair her with me! I want to see you walking around with a limp –BRADY_

_Why Leah? Don't you love us?_ –COLLIN

_This is going to be a fun year_… -SAM

"Dude I can never get use to the smell of vampires. Even if they are the Cullen's." Seth said walking towards the large white mansion.

"I can't smell anything," Jacob shrugged after putting his nose in the end.

"Yeah but that's cause you imprinted on a half breed. Half her scent if vampire and you don't mind it at all,"

They jogged up the steps and as Seth opened the door Nessie ran over into Jake's arms.

Nessie has grown at a super fast rate and is already looking about 5 years old. She has probably been alive for a little under a year now.

"Hi Ness!" Jacob said enthusiastically, Seth's happiness must have washed off of him.

"Jakey!"

"Hi Seth, how are you?" Seth's voice mimicked Reneesme's awfully. "Oh hey Ness, I'm great- thanks for asking!" Seth said in his normal husky voice.

"Sorry Seth. How are you? Grandma has made food for you. It's in the kitchen." Nessie said politely with a giggle on her lips.

Before any words could be shared between the three of them Nessie found herself sitting next to Jake as Seth and him inhaled Esme's cooking.

"Hi Esme," Seth said cheerily. Esme was like Emily- the mother of the group.

"Hello Seth, how is your mother?"

"Happier then ever. I think Charlie really makes her happy." Seth was never uncomfortable talking about his mother dating Bella Swans father, Charlie. Leah on the other hand…

"Seth- I thought I heard you," Bella said walking into the kitchen. Her eyes have now faded into the same gold colour that the Cullen family vampire's share. With the exception of Nessie.

"Hey Bella," Seth said stuffing more food into his mouth.

"Jake! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages; it's been what… two days? Renesme's been begging for you,"

"Sorry, I have been spending time with Billy. It's hard on him with all of his children gone all the time. Rachel has moved out and is living with Paul now and I think dad was getting lonely." Jake's eyes were glued to Nessie the entire time.

"Sorry Jake," Nessie said looking at her feet.

"What for?" Jake said totally shocked at her apology. As far as Jacob knows, Nessie has nothing to apologize for.

"For keeping you away from your family." Nessie said, sadness leaking out of her voice.

"Hey, hey, hey- never say sorry for that. You are the most important person in my life ok? Don't be sorry for that- ever," Jake said holding Nessie's chin up to make Ness look into his eyes.

She nodded her head and gave Jake a massive bear hug.

"Ahem," Edward said walking in, he was still at ease at the fact his only daughter has been imprinted on his once, mortal enemy.

"Bella, love- you want to come on a hunting trip? Jasper's getting impatient," Bella looked into the eyes of her husband and nodded her head. She noticed his eyes a dull black from thirst and couldn't wait for some alone time.

"Sure let me-"

"NO, NO, NO, NO! AGH!" Alice screamed from the lounge room. Edward's face crawled with confusion as he saw part of Alice's vision.

"Alice sweetie what's wrong?" Jasper asked hugging her close. Everyone was silent as Alice steadied her breathing, even though it was unnecessary.

"I had a vision about the Volturi. They are up to something. I know it's about wolves but… I don't know the pack must be part of it because I couldn't see what happens next!" Alice said upset. She felt like a failure- what good is having a power when it doesn't work probably.

The thing about Alice's future seeing ability is that she can't see the wolf pack… what she doesn't know is that her vision was referring to the captured wolf pack who are now writing their plans of escape in dirt on the floor of the cell they were held in.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked wearily.

"To prepare… if anything happens we all will stand forth with you. We owe you for all the times you and your pack have defended us, it's the least we could do," Edward said putting his emotion into words.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Seth gulped.


	3. Out

**This Chapter is Dedica****ted to  
>Pidi PP<br>****Hope you like it :)  
>xxx<strong>

**CHAPTER THREE  
>~Out<strong>

**Forks-**

It's been what, almost a month now and it's been quiet. It made Alice's skin crawl just the thought of it.

The Volturi are up to something... so where are they?

Alice assumed-no, she _knew _that it didn't take this long for the Volturi to show up. They would have done something- hinted at something. But they haven't... Then a thought occured to her, maybe it wasn't the Volturi's decision she saw in her vision... maybe it was someone elses.

But the question was who. Whose decision was it?

It was obvious, the wolf pack... obviously. Why else would her vision cut short?

So the wolf pack was up to something- something involving the Volturi. Being as impatient as Alice has it's quirks. She gets things done. So maybe speeding up the process by interfering a little wouldn't do that much damage... she hopes.

And she was really hoping that her plan wouldn't backfire.

* * *

><p><strong>Volterra-<strong>

"So that's the plan.

"Understand?" San looked up from the complicated squiggles drawn by her fingers in the dirt.

The rest of her pack gave her a blank look.

"The hell? That's not a plan," Liam said to put it frank.

"Um... yes it is. It is quite a good plan actually, only a moron wouldn't comprehend."

Bray automatically directed her gaze to the wall. Pretending she 'comprehended' or whatever that word meant.

"_Um, no," _Liam mimicked, "only a moron would think of a plan that completely stupid."

"Well I think it's a great plan." Jazz said defiantly, sticking up for her alpha.

"Well _I_ think it's better than nothing. A plan is a plan... right?" Jackie shrugged, lifting her shoulders up slightly. Em nodded seriously next to her.

"I just want to go home, I don't care how, I just want to go home soon." Coles said sadly, earning a comforting back rub from Jazz.

"We all do- we just have to pull it together," San announced, trying to look calm and confident even though on the inside she was breaking down.

"Why don't we-" Quin's voice was cut off by a ripple of voices and footsteps that echoed down the steps as Aro approached.

The pack stood up as one, almost stimulously.

Aro stopped his slow march when he reached them and looked them all over from behind the cell with a content smile on his face.

_Sick bastard, _Paulina thought sending him death glares.

"I only need one this time... you choose," he said simply. He waited patiently but never kept his eyes off anyone.

Liam looked down stubbornly and that's when the plans caught his eyes. They were pretty much labelled in capital letters 'ESCAPE PLAN' above the dirt drawing of blue prints. Aro was bound to see it soon.

Almost frantically, Liam rubbed his bare foot over the dirt in one quick motion but the picture was so large that he couldn't swip all of it away.

Aro's eyes flickered at Liam's quick movement but glanced at the dirt. If you look hard enough you could easily make out the heading.

It's unfortunate that vampires have excellent eye sight.

"Trying to escape, I see?" Aro said calmly. Almost too calmly.

This was the type of calm before a storm.

San took a step out infront of her pack protectively, if Aro decided to attack she would gladly risk her life to defend her pack. Without a doubt. Without a second thought. Without hesitation.

"No?" Sarah said innocently. Which only made Paulina give her a dirty look. San stared at them warningly. If they get into a scream-match now there's no telling what Aro would do.

"You." Aro said firmly. Already his patients were gone and has decided to choose someone himself. "You're coming with me- like it or not." His finger pointing intimidatingly at a member of the pack.

The pack gulped. Sure, they all hated being Aro's victims but atleast the pack had another member to suffer with.

Why was Aro choosing only one wolf this time?

That was new.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks-<strong>

"Why are you so obsessed with this?" Jasper asked in a curious matter.

"I'm not obsessed. I just don't like that thought of the Volturi doing anything around my family, is that so hard to understand?" Alice snapped. She grumpily stared at Jasper with her tiny hands in fists by her side.

He raised his eyebrows at her outburst.

She sighed, dropping her shoulder, "Sorry." Her fists unclenched, "I just thought all of this would be over by now. That we could finally live peacefully without being at risk all the time."

Jasper walked over to his mate, embracing her tightly with one hand on her head for assurance, "It will."

Those two words calmed her down. She nodded her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you."

After a brief kiss Jasper pulled away, "So what exactly is happening?" He questioned. If any of his family was in danger, he'd want to know about it.

"Well... I'm not quite sure. I just know that the Volturi are up to something, involving the pack." She referred to the La Push Quileute pack. Assuming that's the only pack that she knew of.

"Well let the pack deal with it then," Jasper thought shrugging. Only when he was slapped in the arm hard was when he realised he voiced his thoughts.

"Jasper!" Alice said disbelieving.

"Alice, love, I meant to just wait it out. I was kidding, of course," He said with a smile he knew melted her heart.

She stared at him before grinning, "Of course."

They would just wait it out. See what would happen.

For now, Alice and Jasper clung to eachother.


End file.
